MECHANIX
Mechanix. Mechanix es la séptima canción del álbum KILLING IS MY BUSINESS realizado en 1985. Significado. "The Mechanix" de Mustaine, con musculares y cortantes riffs y letras que nos muestran una historia sobre un atendedor lujurioso de una gasolinera" "Mechanix" fue re escrita y regrabada con nuevas letras por Metallica y llamada "The Four Horsemen" para su primer álbum, Kill 'Em All. La original "Mechanix" puede ser encontrada en el raro demo de Metallica llamado No Life 'Til Leather o en el bootleg "Bay Area Trashers", con James Hetfield cantando. Letra Original. Imagine you were at my station And you brought your motor to me You're a burner yeah a real motor car Said you want to get your order filled Made me shiver when I put it in Pumping just won't do ya know luckily for you Whoever thought you'd be better At turning a screw than me, I do it for my life Made my drive shaft crank, made my pistons bulge Made my ball bearings melt from the heat We were shifting hard when we took off Put tonight all four on the floor When we hit top end you know it feels too slow Said you want to get your order filled Made me shiver when I put it in Pumping just won't do ya know luckily for you Whoever thought you'd be better At turning a screw than me, I do it for my life Made my drive shaft crank, made my pistons bulge Made my ball bearings melt from the heat I'm giving you my room service And you know it's more than enough Oh, one more time you know I'm in love Said you want to get your order filled Made me shiver when I put it in Pumping just won't do ya know luckily for you Whoever thought you'd be better At turning a screw than me, I do it for my life, fuck yeah Made my drive shaft crank, made my pistons bulge Made my ball bearings melt from the heat, oh yeah Solo - Mustaine Letra traducida. Imagina que estabas en mi estación Y me trajiste tu máquina Eres una turbina, sí, una verdadera máquina Dijiste que querías que te lo llenara Me hizo temblar cuando lo metí Bombear simplemente no funcionará, por suerte para tí Quien quiera que haya pensado que serías mejor Atornillando que yo Yo lo hago de por vida Hiciste que mi arranque fuera manual Hiciste que se me saltaran los pistones Hiciste que se me derritiera la brújula!! Oh-ye-yeah!! Metíamos los cambios duro cuando empezamos a andar Esta noche pon las cuatro en el suelo Cuando lleguemos a lo más alto, tú sabes que se siente bajar Te estoy dando mi servicio a la habitación Y sabes que es más que suficiente Oh, una vez más, sabes que estoy enamorado Quien quiera que haya pensado que serías mejor Atornillando que yo Yo lo hago de por vida Hiciste que mi arranque fuera manual Hiciste que se me saltaran los pistones Hiciste que se me derritiera la brújula!! Oh-ye-yeah!! Uhhh... Te estoy dando mi servicio a la habitación Y sabes que es más que suficiente Oh, una vez más, sabes que estoy enamorado Dijiste que querías que te lo llenara Me hizo temblar cuando lo metí Bombear simplemente no funcionará, por suerte para tí Quien quiera que haya pensado que serías mejor Atornillando que yo Yo lo hago de por vida... JÓDETE!! Hiciste que mi arranque fuera manual Hiciste que se me saltaran los pistones Hiciste que se me derritiera la brújula!! Oh-ye-yeah!! Ha!! REFERENCIAS: elblogdemegadeth.blogspot.mx/2008/09/el-mecnico-imagina-que-estabas-en-mi.html www.megadeth.com/content/mechanix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YqZUV_mUak